Sango Wa Kaemasu Ka?
by o-kitsune-o0
Summary: Mostly about Miroku and Sango. Kohaku kicks Inuyasha's butt. Then Inuyasha kicks Kohaku's butt. Sango and Miroku kiss. And so does Inuyasha and Kagome!


This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! This fanfic mostly is about Sango and Miroku, but there is a LOT of Inuyasha and Kagome fluff in there to so don't worry your little heads about it! I want to say thanks to I am Sango, the title looks way cooler in Japanese! I expect to get a good amount of reviews for my fanfic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 1: Kohaku  
  
*SANGO'S DREAM* Sango had her brother Kohaku pinned to the ground, her sword only inches from his throat, "I shall end this nightmare of yours." she said with tears streaming down her face, "But you won't be alone, I shall kill myself after." She raised her sword. As she thrust it Inuyasha grabbed her arm. He had a strange look on his face, he looked as though he pitied her. *END DREAM*  
  
Sango awoke and looked around the forest. She thought of the look Inuyasha gave her in her dream. She couldn't get it out of her mind! Every night she dreamed about her brother and during the day she thought about him. She looked around at her friends. Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and even Inuyasha slept peacefully without a single dream burdening them.  
  
'If they all knew that I was thinking about Kohaku, they'd worry about me.' Sango thought as she watched them all sleep.  
  
Inuyasha then woke, and stood up. Sango pretended to be asleep as he walked to the stream.  
  
She slowly got up to join him. She splashed water on her face to wake herself up. She looked at Inuyasha. He didn't look like he even was in the mood to talk to her. She stared at him with deep eyes as if she expected him to give her the same look like before.  
  
Inuyasha turned and saw her, 'What the heck is she staring at?' Inuyasha asked himself. Then his thought was said out loud.  
  
"What are you looking?!" He said with an annoyed voice, "Come on, spill it!" he said louder, waking the others up.  
  
"It's nothing..."Sango said looking away.  
  
The sun rose as the morning went on. Sango tried to get Kohaku out of her mind but she couldn't. And Inuyasha spent the early hours of the morning thinking about the look Sango gave him (A/N: What? He wasn't about to take "It's nothing." as an answer!)  
  
"Morning." Kagome said as she sat down next to him. She yawned and turned to him, "We should head back to Kaede's hut today." she said as she washed her face, "We're out of bandages and Miroku's cut is acting up." (A/N: okay, let's just say that Miroku is hurt.) Inuyasha looked at her, but he was still deep in thought. (Kinda shocking huh?)  
  
"Are you okay?"she asked him.  
  
"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?!" he retorted in his usual stubborn voice.  
  
Kagome shrugged and walked over to Sango, "Something's wrong with Inuyasha." she said to Sango.  
  
"I bet it's nothing." Sango said in a reassuring voice, "He never really likes having to got to the village." she tried to hide a guilty look, she knew that it was her fault. 'I hope I didn't make him uncomfortable.' she thought.  
  
Kagome dug in her big yellow backpack for the last of their few bandages. She turned to Miroku, and looked at his cut arm. He was wounded in the last battle they fought.  
  
"Is it hurting a lot?" Sango asked him with a sympathetic look.  
  
"Yes," Miroku said with a perverted smile, "But having you and Kagome here makes it a lot better."  
  
"Here, let me change the bandages." Kagome said as she leaned over him to take the old ones off. Miroku smiled his usual hentai smile now was the perfect chance. Kagome turned around and looked in her bag for anticeptic, then she felt something very awkward on her personal space. *grope grope* Sango grabbed Hikairotsu, and WHACK! She gave him a few lumps to remember and knocked him unconscious (A/N: Don't love it when she does that?)  
  
"HENTAI!" she shouted.  
  
When they were done dealing with the lecherous monk, the gang headed off to Kaede's hut. Even after a couple of hours, Inuyasha was still thinking.  
  
"So Inuyasha, wehy do you look so thoughtful all of a sudden?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto the hanyou's shoulder, "It's kinda scary seeing you thinking."  
  
A vein pulsed in Inuyasha's head as he grabbed the little fox by the tail and threw him into a tree.  
  
Kagome fumed, "Sit boy!" she said angrily, the beaded rosary around the hanyou's neck lit up and sent Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha stood up and shook an angry fist at Kagome. (A/N: I'm eating a bag of wild berry skittles! Yum, sugar coursing through body. HYPER!)  
  
"Why in seven hells did you do that?!" Inuyasha shouted furiously.  
  
"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times! Don't pick on Shippo!" Kagome shouted back.  
  
Sango tried to look away from their fighting and saw the village. She stopped walking, Kohaku would have loved to see a village as cute as this one.  
  
"Is there something wrong Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh, no there's nothing." Sango said with a feeble smile.  
  
As the group came closer to the village, they saw something in the sky. It was a group of demons, and at the head of them was Kohaku.  
  
Hahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cliff hangers are SO fun! If you thought that this chapter was boring, then I suggest that you wait for me to post the next one, because I'm so bad at writing beginnings! I promise that the next chapter will be better! BUT, I'm not gonna post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. I would ask for more, but I'm not gonna be evil. And trust me, I have 2 more bags of skittles so I'll be really hyper and give you a good chapter! REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
